como en el país de las maravillas
by nekomini
Summary: ella era una joven hermosa que estaba estudiando en el patio de su casa ,ella era de buena fortuna , pero de un momento a otro se le apareció una persona con orejas de conejo frente a ella causando una historia loca junto a tres personas
1. Chapter 1

**bueno este es un capitulo no se si hacerlo one-shot o una historia ustedes díganme :) por favor :)**

**resumen : ella era una joven hermosa que estaba estudiando en el patio de su casa ,ella era de buena fortuna , pero de un momento a otro se le apareció una persona con orejas de conejo frente a ella causando que lo siga callen do a un agujero *y así es como empieza esta historia loca .**

**COMO EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS .**

**capitulo 1 : esto se me hace familiar a algo .**

en algún lugar de tokyo , se encontraba una joven de 16 años estudiando ,con su profesora particular en el patio de su gran mansión la cual en este momento , le estaba haciendo recitar un poema de amor que se llama_** ¨reencuentro **_ ¨

_**Tanta lágrima y anhelos derramados,**_  
_**tanta emoción y sensibilidad contenidas;**_  
_**en mágico vuelo ha llegado vida mía,**_  
_**nuestro reencuentro tan ansiado.**_

_**Deja que mis dulces palabras te arrullen**_  
_**cual armonioso canto de áureo de esa ave que ni idea se llama **__**  
**_

_**te quiero abrasar como tal llama **_

_**ese animal de dos jorobas **_

_**cual agua toma . **_

**_termine_**_** con ...**_no ,no sigas mikan esta muy mal , cambiaste la letra , el primer párrafo excelente pero en el segundo la cambiaste : le dijo su profesora a la joven .

pero si siempre se me olvida misaki-sensei : le dijo mikan haciendo cara .

si se pero siempre te equivocas , sera mejor que tomemos un descanso y te aprendas el poema : le dijo misaki , mientras se iba adentro de la mancion dejando a mikan sentada debajo de un árbol de sakura .

asss*suspiro * me a dejado sola , pero por lo menos tengo la cálida compañía de mi querido árbol :dijo mikan ,en eso aparece una persona vestido como mesero O.O , que se me quedo mirando , el era rubio y de ojos azules profundo , era alto y tenia ojeras de conejos , y llevaba un reloj en la mano y ... no espera tiene orejas de conejo O.O como es eso posible O.o que esta pasando .

en eso el se inclina cuidadosa mente ante mi y ¨mucho gusto mi nombre es ruka nogi , ruka-pyon para los amigos ¨en eso cuando se iba a presentar ve la hora y ¨QUEEE , es muy tarde sera mejor que me vaya , nos vemos ¨: el grito y salio corriendo , cosa que le llamo la atención y lo siguió ¨no se por que , pero todo esto se me hace conocido pero no recuerdo a que : dijo mikan .

ella iba tan despistada que ni se dio cuenta que frente a ella había un agujero gigante , por lo que ella callo dentro de el pegando un grito ¨KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¨ , mientras iba callen do apareció un vestido ,reemplazando si ropa , cosa que hizo que flotara en el aire y caiga sana y salvo en el piso .

**PDV DE MIKAN .**

ufff eso estuvo cerca , pero que es este lugar , nunca antes había estado aquí ,: me pregunte , en eso veo a ruka , entrar por una puerta que dejo abierta y decidí seguirlo , capas que me lleve hacia mi casa de nuevo .

pero noooo , tenia que haberme equivocado , tenia que haberlo seguido a ruka .

**5 minutos antes . **

mikan había seguido ruka para ver si volvía de nuevo a su casa , pero no fue así , mikan al seguirlo termino por perderse mas hasta llegar a un extraño lugar que tenia varios caminos con un idioma raro , cosa que ella no entendía ni en broma , causando que quede en medio de todas estas calles sin saber a donde ir , ya que ruka se le había perdido de vista ,así quedando en el lugar que se encuentra .

fin .

**volviendo a lo que sucede realmente .**

COMO PUEDE SER QUE ME HAYA PERDIDO: grite a todo pulmón .

jajajajaja así que te has perdido mikan: dijo una persona con pantalones cortos , una camisa descotada pero no tanto , y con unas chalas con cinta y una ojeras de conejo ,todo era morado , yo ya no me sorprendía a lo visto ya que al ver a ruka no se me hizo nada raro hay .

t-tu como es que te sabes mi nombre y cual es el tuyo ? : le pregunte , cosa que ella se paro frente mio y se inclino ¨mucho gusto mikan , mi nombre es hotaru imai , puedes llamarme hotaru y como se tu nombre , es fácil todos aquí se lo saben ¨

aaaaaa , y tu sabes como puedo llegar de nuevo a mi casa : le pregunte cosa que ella solo me dijo ¨sigue a ese camino , hay te encontraras con el sombrerero , el te dirá como llegar .

en eso seguí el camino que hotaru me apunto , por lo que me demore varios minutos , y cada vez me iba encontrando con cosas extraña como , tijeras con ojos , osos que se movían y muchas cosas por el estilo , en eso me encuentro con dos niños , pero estos eran más normales , bueno eso creo .

hola , me podrían ayudar : les dije , cosa que ellos se dieron vuelta a mirarme y ¨mikan ¨O.o otras personas que saben quien soy , ellos eran dos , tenían el cabello castaño y tenían una risa de oreja a oreja .

veamos , primero que nada , yo soy koko y yo soy kitsune : dijeron ¨lo que tu quieres saber es como llegar a casa : me dijo koko , ¨pero como seguiste a ruka -pyon , con su reloj , usted de su casa se alejo , para poder volver , con el sombrerero , has de saber : me dijo kitsune .

si me podrían decir el camino por el que se encuentra : les pregunte , cosa que los dos apuntaron a un solo lugar ¨muchas gracias ¨: les dije por lo que los dos respondieron con ¨nos volveremos a ver ¨

**FIN DE PDV .**

mikan camino por varios minutos , cosa que se volvió a encontrar con el conejo y lo siguió rápidamente , por lo que llega a un lugar que tenia un letrero que decía sombrerero , cosa que se puso muy feliz y entro hacia el patio donde ruka , había ido , por lo que se encontró con una gran mesa y muchas sillas , para darse cuenta que hay estaba ruka con alguien mas , por lo que decidió acercarse a ellos .

¨he etto , hola ¨: dijo mikan , causando que los dos chicos fijaran la vista hacia ella .

¨quien eres ¨me dijo , el joven al lado de ruka , tenia los ojos carmesís y sus cabellos color azabache ,¨mi nombre es mikan yukihara y quisiera saber quien es el sombrerero : le pregunto mientras se presentaba .

¨aaa así que tu eres mikan , la que todo hablan : dijo inclinándose ¨mucho gusto , mi nombre es natsume hyuuga y yo soy el sombrerero ¨, en eso mikan se acuerda , el por que se le había echo tan familiar todo ¨esto es como el país de las maravillas , tu eres como el sombrerero loco ¨:dijo mikan apuntando a natsume , cosa que hizo que natsume se enfadara y ruka riera con muchas ganas ¨si es como ese lugar , pero aquí nadie esta loco, sino con miedo ¨: me dijo natsume .

con miedo , por que ? : le pregunto mikan algo curiosa .

bueno veras : hablo ruka ¨aquí en gakuen alice , ahy una rey que , tuvo su titulo hace un año , pero ella es mala y maltrata a cualquiera que sea un invitado no deseado con su alice , ella tiene el seccionador de amas y ella es luna kouzumi , pero últimamente se armo el rumor que en el mundo humano , el lugar donde tu vives , se encuentra una joven ,la cual su alice no le afecta y podrá acabar con ella , dicen que esa chica eres tu mikan , esa es la razón por la que todos sepan tu nombre y quien eres ¨.

queee ? yo , no eso es imposible : le dijo mikan en negación .

claro que si lo eres , desde el momento que te apareciste frente a nosotros , no sucedió nada cuando utilice mi alice y común mente cada persona que se atreve a invadir mi privacidad ,sale corriendo a causa del fuego, ese es mi alice , el fuego , pero este no influyo en ti :le dijo natsume .

aaaa ahora entiendo , pero aun así no se como llegar a la reina y lo que yo quiero es volver a mi hogar : le dijo mikan .

si pero para poder volver a tu hogar , primero tienes que tener el pase de la reina o que ella desaparezca , pero como la reina es de mala no te dará el pase : le dijo natsume .

asss* suspiro * bien yo iré con ella , pero como llego donde ella : le pregunto mikan .

de eso no te preocupes , por que ruka y yo te acompañaremos donde ella : le respondió natsume .

y así los tres siguieron el gran camino que los espera , camino al reino de luna , para que así mika pueda volver a su hogar .

**bueno que me dicen ustedes lo hago one-shot , de dos partes o lo hago historia ? ya que si ustedes me dicen lo hago mas largo y con ideas interesante :) por favor comenten *-* bueno le puse mucha dedicación a el capitulo o parte espero que les guste :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**cargos : bueno primero que nada , gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen , ni tampoco los poemas y las canciones que aparecerán :P **

**bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a mi querida amiga ivette y a bipo-chan :) (* de parte de nosotros *) neko , dian , no me interrumpan ¬¬ cuando escribo .(*okey pero por que tan pesada , uyy si se volvio fria *) no no me e vuelto fría TT-TT , bueno volviendo al tema espero que lo disfruten :) .**

**en el capitulo anterior : **

bueno veras : hablo ruka ¨aquí en gakuen alice , ahy una rey que , tuvo su titulo hace un año , pero ella es mala y maltrata a cualquiera que sea un invitado no deseado con su alice , ella tiene el seccionador de amas y ella es luna kouzumi , pero últimamente se armo el rumor que en el mundo humano , el lugar donde tu vives , se encuentra una joven ,la cual su alice no le afecta y podrá acabar con ella , dicen que esa chica eres tu mikan , esa es la razón por la que todos sepan tu nombre y quien eres ¨.

queee ? yo , no eso es imposible : le dijo mikan en negación .

claro que si lo eres , desde el momento que te apareciste frente a nosotros , no sucedió nada cuando utilice mi alice y común mente cada persona que se atreve a invadir mi privacidad ,sale corriendo a causa del fuego, ese es mi alice , el fuego , pero este no influyo en ti :le dijo natsume .

aaaa ahora entiendo , pero aun así no se como llegar a la reina y lo que yo quiero es volver a mi hogar : le dijo mikan .

si pero para poder volver a tu hogar , primero tienes que tener el pase de la reina o que ella desaparezca , pero como la reina es de mala no te dará el pase : le dijo natsume .

asss* suspiro * bien yo iré con ella , pero como llego donde ella : le pregunto mikan .

de eso no te preocupes , por que ruka y yo te acompañaremos donde ella : le respondió natsume .

y así los tres siguieron el gran camino que los espera , camino al reino de luna , para que así mika pueda volver a su hogar .

**Capitulo 2: ¿Que es esto que siento? **

**PDV DE MIKAN .**

cuando continuamos el viaje con ruka y natsume , me di cuenta que el reino esta a gran distancia , lo que nos tomara mucho tiempo el llegar aya .

ne ne natsume , cuanto es lo que tenemos que recorrer : le pregunte .

natsume , cuando fue el momento en que te permiso para que me llames por mi nombre : me respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro , por lo que me sonroje gravemente.

entonces como quieres que te llame , que tal si te llamo señor sombrerero loco ? : le dije burlándome de el .

no , no natsume esta bien : me respondió el un tanto molesto , por lo que ruka se rió de el ¨tu no te burles o quieres que te llamemos señor orejitas ¨: le dijo natsume , por lo que ruka solo se sonrojo y negaba con la cabeza .

jajajaja vaya vaya , así que señor orejitas : salio una voz por la cual yo ya reconocía y ¨HOTARUU ¨le dije , por lo que ella sonrío , pero esta vez no tenia orejas de conejo sino de gatos.

¨ne ne hotaru , tu no tenias orejas de conejo ¨: le pregunte , por la que ella , se rió y me dijo ¨no , no yo siempre e tenido orejas de gatos ¨.

¿entonce por que la primera vez que te vi tenias orejas de conejo ?

bueno eso es por que: dijo ella girando a ver a alguien , en eso me si cuenta que miraba a ruka y por lo que el trababa de irse pero natsume lo sostenía de una oreja por lo que se le hizo difícil escapar .

en eso veo a ruka y me doy cuenta que el tiene orejas de conejo ¨así que tenias las orejas de conejo , por que ruka estaba escondido , detrás tuyo hotaru ¨: le pregunte por lo que ella asintió .

¨QUEE que malo eres ruka , por que hiciste eso ¨ : le pregunte con los ojos llorosos , por lo que el solo agacho la cabeza y me dijo ¨es que me ordenaron que hiciera eso ¨, por lo que yo quede curiosa y le pregunte ¨¿ quien te ordeno que lo hicieras ? ¨.

¨bueno e-eso no te lo puedo decir hasta mas adelante ¨: me respondió el .

**fin de pdv **.

en eso hotaru comenzó a hablar para que cambiara el tema¨¿y díganme a donde es que se dirigen ? ¨

¨nosotros vamos al reino de luna ¨: le respondió mikan , por lo que hotaru se sorprendió .

¿ y que el lo que van a hacer a ese lugar ?

bueno es que cierta niña quiere volver a su hogar y la única forma es pidiéndole el pase a luna o amenos que desaparezca , por lo que la llevaremos con la reina : le respondió natsume esta vez .

¿ y te quieres unir a nosotros hotaru ? : le pregunto mikan ¨sera interesante ¨

por lo que hotaru sonrió y ¨claro que me uno a ustedes , ya que sera interesante estar contigo mikan ¨

en eso hotaru se acerca a ruka y le da la mano ,cosa que el corresponde y mikan se sorprende .

díganme ustedes dos están en una relación ? : le pregunto mikan ,causando que los dos se sonrojaran .

¨si los dos estamos en una relación ¨: le respondió hotaru .

¨aaa pero ti tu eres un gato y tu conejo : dijo mikan apuntándolos ¨¿ como es que están junto ? .

en eso natsume le contesta ¨como ya te explique , aquí en gakuen alice , las personas carecen de poderes , un día la reina le dijo a uno de sus sirvientes que pusiera a algunas persona complejos de animales como orejas y cola , por lo que a la mayoría de las personas que tu veas tendrán , algo en común con los animales ¨: le explico el .

¿entonces como tu no tienes orejas o cola natsume ?: le pregunto mikan .

bueno esa es una historia , que no quiero contar : dijo el evitando el tema .

bueno sera mejor que no hablemos de eso y sigamos con en viaje : dijo ruka , por lo que todos asintieron y prosiguieron con el camino , ruka y hotaru iban adelante , mientras que mikan y natsume iban atrás , en eso mikan se a acerca a natsume .

perdón natsume , perdón por haberte acordado de algo que no querías : le dijo mikan con la cabeza agachada .

¨no te preocupes , si no fue culpa tuya , siempre me acuerdo de eso , no es culpa tuya : le dijo mientras se giraba a verla , por lo que se dio cuenta que esta estaba llorando , por lo que sintió como si algo punzante le atravesara el corazón y no evito en preguntar ¨por que lloras , mikan¨.

e-es q-que me siento tan culpable , por haberte preguntado eso y que recuerdes algo que no querías ¨: dijo mientras sollozaba ,cosa que ni hotaru y ni ruka se dieron cuenta ya que iban muy alejado de ellos .

¨te dije que no te preocuparas , si no fue nada ¨: le dijo natsume , mientras le tomaba el rostro y el secaba las lagrimas , en eso mikan con los ojos cerrados le regala una sonrisa a natsume , por lo que este se sorprende , y sin darse cuenta se sonroja ,por lo que rápidamente se aleja de mikan y se tapa la cara con su sombrero , esperando a que el rubor se le pase , por lo que empieza a caminar ¨sera mejor que te apures , o sino nos quedaremos atrás ¨: le dijo por lo que mikan rápidamente corre a su lado y siguen el camino .

**en la noche .**

ya se había hecho de noche por lo que decidieron buscar un lugar seguro en donde puedan dormir , por lo que encontraron un árbol con un gran agujero lo cual servia como hospedaje , en lo que hicieron una fogata y buscar en que dormir , por lo que juntaron muchas hojas , para hacerlo como colchón , hotaru , ruka estaban durmiendo juntos , mientras que mikan estaba durmiendo en otro lado separados de ellos , la única persona que no se encontraba durmiendo era , natsume que se quedo mirando fijamente el fuego .

**PDV DE NATSUME. **

hay me encontraba yo mirando el fuego , por lo que no pude evitar pensar en que ocurrió hace tiempo .

**flash .**

**hace tiempo natsume estaba en el patio de su casa , tomando el te junto a una niña igual a el , de repente la niña le pega a la taza con la mano y se le cae la taza de té en la mano por lo que se puso a llorar , en lo que natsume , solo acudió en ponerle un paño con agua fría el la zona afectada ¨vez aoi tienes que tener mas cuidado , estas cosas siempre pueden ser mas peligrosas , así que tienes que se cautelosa con las cosas ¨: le dijo natsume ¨pero , pero hermanito , le pegue sin querer ¨: le decía la niña sollozando , en eso natsume termina de vendarle la mano en el lugar que se quemo , por lo que la niña se puso a jugar , en eso se le acerca un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules ¨hola niña , se encuentra el sombrerero ¨, por lo que la niña rápidamente se levanto y con una sonrisa respondió ¨si , si se encuentra enseguida lo traigo ¨, en eso cuando la niña vuelve con natsume , este se sorprende a lo visto tu , en eso ¨hola natsume y que dices ,¿ quieres hacerte mi rey ?¨, por lo que natsume negó , en eso llega un montón de guardias sirvientes de luna y se ponen a luchar con natsume , por lo que aoi gritaba ¨hermanito ¨, en eso natsume se da vuelta hacia su hermanita y ve que estaba en manos de luna ¨aoi , tu maldita déjala ir ¨, ¨jajaja eso no sera posible ya que ella ahora estará bajo mi ordenes ¨en eso luna le besa el cuello a aoi mientras utilizaba su alice y la controlaba al igual que los demás , en eso natsume iba a utilizar su alice , cuando uno de los guardias le pega en la cabeza , haciendo que este se desmaye .**

**fin de flash .**

ese terrible día , tengo que hacer todo lo posible para recuperar a mi hermanita , juro que lo are aun que tenga que matar a luna , o a cualquier persona , solo para recuperar a mi hermana .

**fin de pdv **

en eso que natsume pensaba , siente que algo cruje detrás de el , causando que este se diera vuelta rápidamente al causante de este crujido , dispuesto a hacerlo cenizas , pero no fue así ya que se dio cuenta que la persona causante del crujido fue mikan .

ne natsume , por que no vas a dormir , ya es tarde y debes esta cansado , sera mejor que vayas a dormir : le dijo ella .

¨no te preocupes ve a dormir tu , ya que se ve que esta muy cansada ¨

¨no importa me quedare a hacerte compañía ¨, en eso mikan se sienta al lado de natsume mientras miraban el fuego ¨natsume , tu sabes si en el momento que yo me enfrente ala reina , me pueda suceder algo ¨

¨no te preocupes , no te sucederá nada malo ya que estarás junto a todos nosotros , así que no te preocupes¨

¨genial , eso es sumamente genial , el saber que abra alguien a tu lado apoyándote : le dijo mikan , quedándose dormida en el hombro de natsume , por lo que este la tomo en brazos y la llevo al montón de hojas , sentándose a su lado , mientras contemplaba a mikan , su hermoso cabello castaño , su rostro que parecía el de una muñeca frágil y pensar en sus hermosos ojos color oliva que mostraban un brillo en ellos .

pero que , estoy pensando , natsume que es lo que te pasa , por que piensas en ella si recién la vienes conociendo , que es este sentimiento tan raro : se preguntaba natsume a el mismo , por lo que vuelve a mirar a mikan , y sin darse cuenta callo dormido al lado de ella , sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba .

así que ella es mikan , la chica que tiene el alice de la nulidad : dijo aquella persona .

si , justamente ella la que esta junto , al sombrerero : le dijo otra persona de negro .

bien , yo no le permitiré que este mas tiempo junto a el , el es mio y de nadie mas.

**bien quien sera aquella persona que los observa , que es lo que sentirá natsume , que les pasara en el gran camino que tienen que recorrer para llegar a la reina . **

**bueno este es mi segundo capitulo dedicado a mi amiga ivette y bipo - chan , bueno yo me despido no leemos en mi siguiente capitulo bye bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**en el capitulo anterior : **

en eso que natsume pensaba , siente que algo cruje detrás de el , causando que este se diera vuelta rápidamente al causante de este crujido , dispuesto a hacerlo cenizas , pero no fue así ya que se dio cuenta que la persona causante del crujido fue mikan .

ne natsume , por que no vas a dormir , ya es tarde y debes esta cansado , sera mejor que vayas a dormir : le dijo ella .

¨no te preocupes ve a dormir tu , ya que se ve que esta muy cansada ¨

¨no importa me quedare a hacerte compañía ¨, en eso mikan se sienta al lado de natsume mientras miraban el fuego ¨natsume , tu sabes si en el momento que yo me enfrente ala reina , me pueda suceder algo ¨

¨no te preocupes , no te sucederá nada malo ya que estarás junto a todos nosotros , así que no te preocupes¨

¨genial , eso es sumamente genial , el saber que abra alguien a tu lado apoyándote : le dijo mikan , quedándose dormida en el hombro de natsume , por lo que este la tomo en brazos y la llevo al montón de hojas , sentándose a su lado , mientras contemplaba a mikan , su hermoso cabello castaño , su rostro que parecía el de una muñeca frágil y pensar en sus hermosos ojos color oliva que mostraban un brillo en ellos .

pero que , estoy pensando , natsume que es lo que te pasa , por que piensas en ella si recién la vienes conociendo , que es este sentimiento tan raro : se preguntaba natsume a el mismo , por lo que vuelve a mirar a mikan , y sin darse cuenta callo dormido al lado de ella , sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba .

así que ella es mikan , la chica que tiene el alice de la nulidad : dijo aquella persona .

si , justamente ella la que esta junto , al sombrerero : le dijo otra persona de negro .

bien , yo no le permitiré que este mas tiempo junto a el , el es mio y de nadie mas.

**capitulo 3: ella es la reina .**

a la mañana siguiente cuando natsume y mikan dormían plácidamente abrasados natsume siente que alguien lo llama por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos .

natsume

hn

natsume despierta .

hn no molestes ruka .

aaa ya veo , así que quieres seguir durmiendo ya que estas a los brazos de una chica : le dijo ruka .

que , de que hablas ruka yo no estoy en brazos de nadie .

claro que si , tienes en tus brazos a una joven llamada mikan .

que no ,yo no ... : no pudo terminar la palabra ya que miro a su lado y exactamente mikan estaba en sus brazos y el en los brazos de mikan , por lo que se sorprendió mucho , en eso se sorprende aun mas , cuando mikan lentamente abría sus ojos .

hn que pasa ?

nada solo que estamos viendo que a natsume a ti mikan , le gusta estar abrazados : le dijo hotaru , por lo que mikan se sorprendió, abriendo completamente los ojo O.O .

¿que yo estoy abrasada a quien ? : pregunto mikan .

que tu estas abrazada a natsume , mira fíjate tu lo tienes abrazado : le dijo ruka , por lo que ella mir a sus brazos y exactamente tenia a natsume entre sus brazos , por lo que rápidamente lo suelta , así los dos alejándose del otro , rojos como tomate , por lo que de repente se escucha una risa maléfica , desde la oscuridad .

wuajajajaj **( bueno es esa parte de la risa maléfica , exagere ._.u , pero aun así me gusta , bueno volviendo a la historia )** así que durmiendo juntos , así que tu eres la anuladora , bien ten esto en mente , natsume es mio y de nadie mas : dijo aquella voz .

por lo que natsume , se enfureció y grito ¨SAL LUNA , SAL DE DONDE ESTAS ¨.

a pasado tiempo natsume,¿ mmm 1 año desde la ultima vez que nos vimos ? : dijo ella saliendo de la oscuridad junto a dos personas , las cuales eran : persona (rei) , y reo , sus sirvientes mas leales .

QUEEE ! luna , que quieres decir , entonces ella es la reina de este lugar : pregunto mikan , impresionada de ver tan pronto a la reina .

si yo soy la reina de este lugar , de gakuen alice , y te lo repito natsume es mio y tu no lo tendrás : le dijo luna apuntando a mikan .

¿de que hablas ? : pregunto mikan mirando a todos lados al ver que luna apuntaba a un lugar .

tonta te esta apuntando a ti : le dijo hotaru , como orientándola.

¿ QUE AMI ? ¿por que ? : dijo mikan ladeando la cabeza .

bueno no te hagas la que no sabe , por que se muy bien que quieres a mi sombrerero : le dijo luna afirmando que era ella a la que apuntaba .

a tu sombrerero , espera te refieres a natsume , tu crees que a mi me gusta natsume ? si solo llevamos dos días de conocido , como crees que me gusta natsume : le dijo mikan mirando a natsume .

claro que te gusta , entonces por que estaba durmiendo abrazada natsume ? : le pregunto luna .

bueno es.. eso yo tampoco lo se : dijo mikan mirando a natsume , cosa que este se sonrojo y le dijo ¨no es culpa mía , tu te quedaste dormida y te tuve que llevar al montón de hoja , en eso me quede dormido a tu lado .

aaaa eso explica todo

si no te confundas solo fue por eso ¬¬

pero se veía que estaban cómodamente , durmiendo abrazados : dijo ruka mientras reía , por lo que mikan y natsume se pusieron rojos .

ven eso lo comprueba , estaban cómodamente los dos : dijo hotaru ¨que bueno que tengo evidencias de aquella noche ¨

he como ? como se supone que tienes evidencia ?: pregunto mikan .

si no te has dado cuenta tengo el alice de la invención, por lo que los tengo vigilados a ustedes con una camaras

eso es genial !: dijo mikan sorprendida , por lo que se pusieron a conversar entre ellos , ignorando a luna y a sus sirvientes por lo que empezó a irritarse ¨oigan ¨pero nadie le prestaba atención , ¨oigan ¨y se repetía¨OIGAN ! ¨.

RECUERDEN QUE TODAVÍA ESTOY AQUÍ :grito luna , cosa que al fin le prestaron atención.

a ella estaba aquí, se me había olvidado : dijeron los 4 mirándose los unos a los otro .

con que se habían olvidado de mi , entonces natsume , no te interesa saber de tu hermana : dijo luna , por lo que natsume se puso tenso y rígido , al nombrarle a su hermana .

luna , no te atreviste a hacerle nada cierto ! : pregunto natsume enfadado.

jajja claro que no natsume , pero te vuelvo a hacer a misma propuesta quieres convertirte en mi r.. !NUNCA¡ le interrumpió natsume , por lo que luna se enfado ¨bien entonces a tu hermana ,libre , nunca mas sera ¨: dijo luna ¨y tu mikan , con tu poder no me afectara ya que solo es la nulidad ¨

en eso luna entra a una nube negra que uno de sus sirvientes hizo , cosa que los tres desaparecieron de ese lugar .

¨ne ne , natsume ¿tienes una hermana ? : pregunto mikan .

hn si , si la tengo : respondió un tanto seco .

¨y dime que tiene que ver ella en todo esto ?, cosa que ruka y hotaru se pusieron tensos ya que conocían la historia y sabían que a natsume no le gustaba a hablar de eso .

¨no es nada de lo que a ti te importe niña¨ :le respondió natsume un tanto cortante **(muy cortante ._.u )** , cosa por lo que mikan se puso triste , por lo que hotaru se dio cuenta y propuso a que siguieran el viaje , por lo que todos asintieron y siguieron su viaje , en eso hotaru se acerca un poco a ruka y ...

¨oye ruka , por que no vas con natsume , que yo tengo que hablar con mikan ¨

¨claro , no te preocupes que yo voy con el ¨: le respondió ruka , mientras se adelantaba adonde se encontraba natsume ya que iba muy adelante ( o mikan caminaba muy lento ) .

¨ne mikan , tienes un minuto quiero hablar contigo ,¿puedes ?¨: pregunto hotaru viendo como mikan trataba darle una sonrisa .

¨claro ,¿ de que se trata hotaru ?¨: pregunto mikan sonriente .

te puedo hacer una pregunta

claro dime , ¿ que es lo que sucede ? o.O

bueno , ¿tu tienes novio o alguien que te guste? : le pregunto hotaru , por lo que mikna se puso roja , cosa que preocupo un poco a hotaru .

¿novio? , bueno no exactamente y tampoco alguien que me guste : respondió mikan mientras miraba a natsume¨pero no hace mucho ,me gusto alguien , pero esa persona estaba enamorada de otra, por lo que me rompió mucho el corazón , yo confié en el pero el me engaño , por lo que tengo miedo de volver a enamorarme¨

¿y te puedo hacer otra pregunta ?

¨adelante , con toda libertad

bien entonces ¿ a ti te ...

**con ruka y natsume .**

¨ne ne natsume , ¿por que eres tan cortante con mikan ?:pregunto ruka .

¨por nada en especial ¨: respondió un poco frió por la pregunta .

¨¿no sera que tienes miedo ? ¨: le volvió a preguntar ruka .

¿ miedo ,por que tendría miedo ? :le pregunto esta vez natsume.

a que le hagan daño y la alejen de nuestro lado .

¨pero de que hablas , si tan solo la llevamos conociendo dos días , como crees que me preocuparía por ella ¨: respondió natsume un tanto sonrojado , cosa que ruka se dio cuenta y sonrío .

bien entonces¿ te puedo hacer otra pregunta ?¨

¨claro ,con toda confianza¨

¿ a ti te gusta mikan ?

QUE ! : dijo natsume un tanto sonrojado , en eso escucharon que mikan gritaba ¨QUE!, QUE ES LO QUE DICES HOTARU ! , cosa que preocupo a los dos chicos y se acercaron a ellas .

¿que es lo que sucede ? : pregunto ruka .

n-nada r-ruka no sucede nada : dijo mikan tartamudeando y sonrojada .

no creo que sea nada , mira estas roja y estas tartamudeando : le dijo natsume un tanto preocupado ¨que fue lo que paso ¨

bueno , es que estuve investigando unas cosas sobre mikan y me entere de que ella tuvo un novio y al parecer todavía esta enamorada de el y el de ella :dijo hotaru mirando a natsume , para ver cual era su reacción.

natsume al escuchar eso , se enojo y¨sera mejor que sigamos el camino , o si no , nos demoraremos mas de la cuenta ¨, por lo que siguió caminando , furiosamente , confirmando las sospechas de ruka y hotaruy dejando a una mikan un tanto confusa y triste .

**bueno aquí termino este capitulo ,perdón por haberme demorado mucho en escribirlo ,pero tenia exámenes y tenia que leer un libro , por lo que no me dio mucho tiempo para escribir , bueno espero que les guste este capitulo , me dedique mucho a hacerlo , si tienen alguna idea o critica , déjenme saberlo y así mejorar la historia , y ponerla interesante :) (esa es una excusa te has quedado sin ideas ) neko no me e quedado sin ideas , bueno en parte un poco ._.u * ¬¬ era de saberse esta baka , no tiene imaginación ¬¬* oye que quieres decir que no tengo imaginación , bueno no lo voy a negar mejor sera , que me vaya ,:p ya que es tarde, y tengo sueño :p bye bye , espero que les guste el capitulo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cargos:** **gakuen alice y sus personajes, no me pertenece ni las canciones que puede que aparezcan en los capítulos: D.**

**en el capitulo anterior : **

¿ a ti te gusta mikan ?

QUE ! : dijo natsume un tanto sonrojado , en eso escucharon que mikan gritaba ¨QUE!, QUE ES LO QUE DICES HOTARU ! , cosa que preocupo a los dos chicos y se acercaron a ellas .

¿que es lo que sucede ? : pregunto ruka .

n-nada r-ruka no sucede nada : dijo mikan tartamudeando y sonrojada .

no creo que sea nada , mira estas roja y estas tartamudeando : le dijo natsume un tanto preocupado ¨que fue lo que paso ¨

bueno , es que estuve investigando unas cosas sobre mikan y me entere de que ella tuvo un novio y al parecer todavía esta enamorada de el y el de ella :dijo hotaru mirando a natsume , para ver cual era su reacción.

natsume al escuchar eso , se enojo y¨sera mejor que sigamos el camino , o si no , nos demoraremos mas de la cuenta ¨, por lo que siguió caminando , furiosamente , confirmando las sospechas de ruka y hotaruy dejando a una mikan un tanto confusa y triste .

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 : ¿cual es la razón a que se moleste tanto ? .**

**PDV DE NATSUME.**

no se por que me enojo tanto , si tan solo la llevo conociendo hace poco , por que sentí celos a ese chico del cual mikan esta enamorada , si yo no siento nada por ella ¿ por que sera ? **( bueno eso es lo que tu piensas por que yo realmente pienso que te has enamorado de ella *-* )**. bueno sera mejor que me olvide de eso y piense la manera de recuperar a aoi , ya que temo a que luna le haga algo malo ya que la volví a rechazar.

**fin de pdv .**

en eso sus amigos ven que natsume caminaba demasiado rápido y enojado .

veo que era cierto: dijo ruka casi susurrando ,cosa que hotaru escucho y le respondió susurrando ¨que le gusta y esta celoso ¨.

¿chicos de que hablan tanto ? : pregunto mikan .

mm de nada mikan de nada : le respondió hotaru ,viendo a su amiga ¨y dime mikan ¿como se llamaba tal chico , que te gustaba ?.

mm .. el se llama ikuto : le respondió mikan desanimada al decir el nombre .

mmmm ... así que ikuto _**¨no se por que ese nombre se me hace tan familiar ¿ donde lo habré escuchado ?: pensó hotaru** ._

hotaru que te parece si cambiamos de tema : le dijo mikan mostrando le una sonrisa , con un deje de tristeza en ella .

bueno esta bien : le dijo hotaru respondiendo a la sonrisa y preocupada .

¨dime ¿que lugar es lindo y tranquilo por aquí ?: le pregunto mikan .

¨aquí hay un hermoso lugar el cual queda a uno kilómetros de este lugar , la cual yo creo que al anochecer estaremos por aya ¨

genial me encantaría ver ese lugar del que me dices .

claro que si es un lugar hermoso .

* * *

**con ruka y natsume . **

ne natsume

hn

¿ por que te molestaste tanto ?

hn por nada en especial , es solo que me acorde de algo .

o sera que te enojaste por lo de mikan .

ruka por que siempre me sales con ella , ya te dije no siento nada por ella y nunca lo are .

estas seguro : le pregunto ruka al ver que mikan y hortaru se acercaban a ellos .

si muy seguro , como a alguien le gustaría estar con mikan : dijo natsume en voz alta cosa que mikan y hotaru escucharon y mikan siguio de largo y no le dirigió la palabra .

eres un idiota : le dijo hotaru mirando a natsume .

que , ¿que he hecho ?dijo natsume .

que no te das cuenta : le dijo ruka .

darme cuenta ¿de que ?.

de que mikan ya tubo algo en la cual , le paso algo parecido , en la cual prefirieron estar con otra persona que con ella : le dijo hotaru siguiendo a mikan .

* * *

**con mikan Y PDV .**

como es posible que natsume diga eso , no sabe cuanto me dolió que aya dicho eso , no se por que me dolió mas que viniera de parte de el y por que me fui de su lado , por que no me quede como si nada , hubiera sido mejor hacer eso que irme de hay pero no pude no aguante el hecho de acordarme de ikuto , de la persona que ame y me dejo para rematar se fue con mi mejor amiga o mejor dicho ex mejor amiga la cual sabia que me gustaba ikuto .

mikan! , siento que alguien me llama ¿ quien sera ? , que! , no puedo ver nada veo nublado me caen lagrima pero por que , ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento que corrieron estas lagrimas .

mikan , ¿por que lloras ? : me pregunto hotaru .

que no por nada es solo que me callo algo al ojo , no es nada : le dije , por lo que note que estaba algo preocupada .

mmmm bueno mikan , como te dije ya es de noche y estamos muy cerca de aquel lugar : me dijo hotaru , por lo que le emboce una sonrisa y le dije ¨ llévame a ese lugar por favor ¨, cosa que ella me agarro de la mano y caminamos unos 3 metros y llegamos a aquel lago el cual tenia un árbol de sakura al medio con una piedras que daban camino hacia el árbol la cual prendí marcha hacia el .

mikan ten cuidado , no te vayas a caer : me grito hotaru cuando iba mitad del camino ,cosa que yo seguí y llegue bien cosa que ella también vino a mi lado y nos sentamos un rato bajo la sombra de este .

mikan , por que no nos vamos ahora .

¿y por que tan pronto ?

por que no te acuerdas que venimos con , natsume y ruka .

QUE ! es verdad , se me había olvidado ,sera mejor que los vayamos a buscar .

**fin de pdv .**

* * *

en eso que mikan y hotaru van corriendo hacia el lugar donde habían abandonados a sus compañeros de viaje , encuentran a un natsume y un ruka muy molestos , cosa que ruka regaño a hotaru y natsume a mikan , pero hotaru no se dejo estar y saco un experimento raro y le pego a ruka cosa que lo tiro lejos mientras la maquina decía BAKA BAKA BAKA .

que te e dicho ,nunca me regañes

lo siento hotaru: le dijo ruka sobándose en el lugar afectado.

si natsume ¿ cual es la razón por la que te molestes tanto ? .

TU , TU ERES LA RAZÓN : le grito natsume cosa que mikan se sorprendió mucho .

ya pero no me grites : le dijo mikan haciendo un mohin y hotaru para cambiar tema .

chicos por que no vamos a buscar un lugar para dormir , ya es tarde y sera peligroso si nos quedamos aquí.

si sera mejor que nos vayamos : dijo mikan , cosa que fuero a un lugar cerca del lago ya que hay era muy tranquilo y hicieron un mini campamento y se fueron a dormir , mikan con hotaru y natsume con ruka .

cosa que mikan no logro y prefirió ir al árbol de sakura que estaba en medio del lago y se sentó bajo de el y se puso a cantar pensando en ikuto .

la canción era _**¨ya no quiero **_

_**Tantas bellas palabras que me decias**_

_** Tonta y enamorada que me tenias**_

_** Tus caricias vacias me las creia**_

_** De tus besos y abrazos me derretia **_

_**Me engañaste y dejaste**_

_** Lastimaste a mi pobre corazón**_

_** Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buro**_

_** Vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajon**_

_** Y todo este tiempo te he mentido**_

_** Pues tus besos no son lo mejor**_

_** Me propuse a olvidar y madurar **_

_**Volvere a empezar lo voy a lograr**_

_** Te deje en el pasado **_

_**Has quedado olvidado corazón**_

_** Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buro**_

_** Vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón **_

_**Y todo este tiempo te he mentido **_

_**Pues tus besos no son lo**_** mejor(x2).**

assss * suspiro * por que la preferiste a ella ¨ikuto¨, pero lo que mikan no sabia es que natsume ya estaba en aquel árbol arriba de una de las ramas y había preciado todo este espectáculo y al escuchar el nombre ikuto no pudo evitar pensar.

_**ikuto ,por que sera que se me hace tan familiar ese nombre ,se parece al de mi primo , no creo que sea el mismo**_** .**

* * *

_**bueno este es mi capitulo número 4 espero que les guste bye bye .**_


	5. así que eras tu !

_**bueno le pido que disculpen la demora , pero es que e estado tan ocupada con lo de mi liceo y muchas cosa y también con mi curso de violín :P no he podido hacer nada o escribir , pero como demora aquí le traigo uno , tratare que sea lindo :) **_

_**y que esta vez aparezca cierta persona que haga que natsume arda en celos y que mikan se ponga mas triste de lo normal **_

* * *

**en el capitulo anterior : **

_**Has quedado olvidado corazón**_

_**Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buro**_

_**Vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón**_

_**Y todo este tiempo te he mentido**_

_**Pues tus besos no son lo**_** mejor(x2).**

assss * suspiro * por que la preferiste a ella ¨ikuto¨, pero lo que mikan no sabia es que natsume ya estaba en aquel árbol arriba de una de las ramas y había preciado todo este espectáculo y al escuchar el nombre ikuto no pudo evitar pensar.

_**ikuto ,por que sera que se me hace tan familiar ese nombre ,se parece al de mi primo , no creo que sea el mismo**_** .**

* * *

**_ASÍ_**_** QUE ERAS TU !**_

* * *

**cuando mikan termino de cantar no se fijo en esa lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas , hasta que sintió un sabor salado en su boca , claro una lagrima que le recorrió la mejilla termino en sus labios , dándole el sabor de la tristeza mezclada con sal , por lo que se acerco al lago , tirándose un poco de agua para así borrar las huellas que dejaban las lagrimas cada vez que lloraba , pero de lo que nunca se dio cuenta fue , que cierto azabache la miraba desde arriba del árbol , preguntándose que recuerdo le hacia tan mal como para causar que llore.**

**~PDV DE NATSUME ~**

_mikan quien es la persona en la que estabas pensando ,¿ por que lloras por el ? ¿ no vez que me tienes ami ? ¡ que por que pienso eso si mikan no es mía y yo tampoco soy de ella , ¿pero que es esta presión en el pecho cuando la vi llorar?¿ por que me dolió tanto verla llorar ?_

**pero de lo que natsume no se dio cuenta , por que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos , es que mikan se había ido al campamento que habían hecho unos pasos mas aya .**

¨pero donde se habrá metido¨ - **dijo natsume al salir de sus pensamientos y ver que mikan ya no se encontraba .**

¨bueno sera mejor , que me vaya antes de que ruka se de cuenta ¨- dijo bajándose del árbol , para también ir al campamento .

**pero no puedo dejar de pensar , en ese nombre quizás sea mera casualidad que se llamen igual , aparte el como sabria sobre ese lugar donde vive mikan , si eso es lo que es , es pura casualidad .**

¨bueno sera mejor que deje de pensar en cosas y me vaya a dormir , para dejar de pensar en cosas tontas¨ - dijo acostándose en la cama que hicieron con las hojas .

**pero lo que no sabia era que cierta persona , que el conocía , se iba acercando cada vez mas donde ellos , aquella persona que hizo sufrir tanto a natsume , como mikan .**

* * *

**~ al otro día ~**

**ya habían sacado saca el mini campamento que habían hecho con cosas de no se donde sacaron , por lo que prosiguieron con si camino el cual el ambiente se sentía tenso , pero no por que estuvieran enojados ,si no por que cada uno estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos .**

_¨parece que la cosa se puso tensa_ ¨**- le susurro ruka a hotaru**

¨si pero si te das cuenta , no están enojados , bueno sera mejor que los llamemos devuelta a nuestro mundo ¨-** dijo hotaru sacando su arma baka-gum 5000.**

¨si pero no los golpees con el baka-g...¨-** ruka no pudo termina la frase ya que cierta azabache ya había disparado .**

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

**cosa que fueron 3 balas para cada uno , mandándolos relativamente al suelo causándole un golpe en la cabeza a ambos , pero al caer alguien los vio , causándole una gran carcajada .**

¨JAJAJAJAJA que divertido fue eso ¨- **dijo aquella persona que vio como las bala baka le pegaban en la cara .**

¨veo que te divierto ikuto ¨**- dijo natsume revelando a cierta persona .**

_¨he ikuto ¨_-** pensó mikan pidiendo al cielo que no sea el mismo ikuto** _¨no , no puede ser el , el no puede estar acá en gakuen alice_ ¨ -**pensó levantándose del piso , aun sin mostrar su rostro .**

¨jajaja si como no , ha pasado mucho tiempo natsume ¨-**dijo acercándose hasta que se fijo en algo nuevo, alguien de espalda y cabellos castaños , que se acercaba a hotaru sin mostrar su rostro .**

_**PDV DE IKUTO**_** .**

se parece , se parece a mi pequeña fresita la cual deje del otro lado de este mundo , se parece mucho a **¨mikan** ¨ aquella hermosa chica , adorable y tierna niña ,aquella alegre la cual le costaba aprenderse esos raros poemas que le hacia decir misaki, los cuales eran muy aburridos y ella los hacia sentir de una manera divertida , no ,no debo de haberme equivocado ya que mikan no puede estar en gakuen alice .

¨y natsume quien es ella ¨:**- le pregunte apuntando a cierta castaña .**

¨quien ella ? bueno ella es mikan ¨**- dijo natsume caminando hacia ella .**

¨vaya así que mikan ? bueno yo hace tiempo conocí a una niña llamada igual era dulce y alegre , por que no te das vuelta , para ver tu cara , de seguro que eres hermosa ¨**- le dije como cortesía al ver que ella no se daba vuelta , pero ya es demasiada la coincidencia que se llamen igual , solo pido que no sea la misma , en eso que estoy perdido en mis pensamientos siento que natsume me llama , por lo que reacciono rápidamente viendo que aquella chica a la cual le quería ver su cara , era nada mas y nada menos que mikan , es MI mikan , la chica a la cual amo .**

¨tu... ,que haces aquí ¨**- le pregunte , ya que se notaba sorprendida y no circulaba palabra .**

¨esa es mi linea ikuto que es lo que haces acá ? -** me dijo ella algo fría?, algo que me sorprendió ya que nunca me hablo de esa manera **

_**FIN DE PDV**_

**sorpresa era la que se podía apreciar en la cara de ambos , y otra de confusión por los demás y mas por parte de natsume al ver que mikan y ikuto se conocían .**

¨¿ustedes ya se conocían antes ?¨-** pregunto ruka al ver que nadie se atrevía a circular palabra .**

¨si ya nos conocíamos antes ¨**- le respondió ikuto a tal pregunta .**

¨si pero lo único que no me imagine es que fueras tu ¨-** respondió mikan saliendo de su medio trance .**

¨vaya así que eras tu ¨-** dijeron natsume y hortaru al mismo tiempo .**

¨a que se refieren con ¨ así que eras tu ¨?¨**- pregunto ikuto a lo tal dicho .**

¨solo espera y veras ¨**- dijo hotaru para caminar hacia su amiga**

**CONTINUARA ...**

* * *

_ **Bueno les pido que disculpen la demora :P , bueno , espero no haberlos decepcionados u.u , por haberme demorado , enserio no quería dejar atrás**_

_**la historia , pero es que e tenido tantas cosas encima :P así que les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas **_

_**jaja bueno gracias por haber comentado :D **_

**_y les agradecerse si me ayudan con algún comentario o opinión :P ya que es lo mismo espero que me ayuden para el próximo capitulo :D _  
**


End file.
